Akiya meets the host club
by cheesefan
Summary: Akiya has only been at Ouran High school for a few months before she meets the host club, invloving a romance with her and one of them, rated T for later chapeters
1. Akiya meets the Host club

**Hey guys hope you enjoy this, pleaaaaaaaaaseeee review, Let me know exactly what you think and any things I can improve on **

Akiya had been waiting in the library for over an hour when she finally decided that Honey wasn't going to come. She'd only been at the school for a few months and Honey was one of the few people that she knew. Akiya threw her bag over her shoulder and made her way towards music room where she knew Honey would be hiding. She was angry, very angry. She reached the room and gently pushed open the door, revealing the host club. She stood and watched girls fawning over boys, acting like complete idiots.

'Aaaaahhhh, it seems the Host Club has a new member' A blonde hair boy literally flew her towards her and embraced her quickly.

'I am Tamaki and we are always glad to have a new beau-…' before he could continue Akiya pushed him away.

'Yeah, yeah whatever' she said 'I'm looking for Honey?' The blonde haired guy looked annoyed and pointed to a table over in a corner.

'Thanks' she muttered then walked in the direction the guy had pointed.

Honey was sat at a table with two girls that where giggling and making 'awwww' noises and everything Honey did.

'Honey!' Akiya shouted as she got closer. Honey looked up from the cake he was eating then jumped up from his seat and ran. Akiya sighed.

'Don't worry I will get him' Said a tall, dark haired guy who had appeared next to Akiya. He disappeared then came back a few seconds later holding a squirming Honey under his arm.

'Umm hi Akiya' Honey mumbled then pulled an innocent face.

'Don't try acting so innocent with me, you were supposed to meet me in the library an hour ago, you do remember our deal?'

Honey stared at the floor 'Yeah er about that I might have forgotten..'

'Might have?'

'Okay! I was going to come, I was just finishing my cake but then more guests started arriving an-..'

'I don't care you could have let me know instead of leaving me sat by myself in the library for half an hour!' Akiya yelled her voice rising.

'Now now people let's all calm down' Akiya watched as another guy came across, this one was wearing glasses. 'It's Akiya right?'

She nodded.

'I'm Kyoya' He continued. 'There is a spare table over there which you and Honey may use, I over heard you saying you two made some kind of deal?'

'Yes' Akiya answered 'Honey came bottom of the class in maths so I offered to tutor him if he helped me train with my defence skills'

'Well we can't have Honey failing maths now can we' Akiya saw that the blonde haired boy had joined them. 'I'm Tamaki, would you care to join me …..'

'Akiya!' The twins had appeared cutting Tamaki off much to his dismay. ' What are you doing here?'

Tamaki looked at us all confused ' You friends with them? The devil twins?'

Akiya smirked at that last comment 'I'd say we were more acquaintances really'

'I thought we were friends Akiya – sempai' Hikaru exclaimed pulling a mock sad face.

'She one of our mother's models' Karou continued.

'AAAhhhhhh' Tamaki screeched, 'We have a model in the host club!' He started jumping up and down in excitement. 'Is that why you're not wearing the regular uniform Akiya – san?'

He'd finally noticed. Akiya was wearing the blue blazer that the boys wore but with a black short sleeved top, a very short black skirt with patterned tights and black brogues. She'd added a long chunky necklace of a tie to compliment the outfit, along with a few chunky bracelets.

'No' Akiya said starting to get frustrated, 'I don't wear it because I don't want to look like a giant yellow cupcake, not wearing that ridiculous uniform was that only way my father could get me to come here at all. If you'll excuse me I have some tutoring to do'

She left Tamaki open mouthed with the twins and walked over to a table in the corner where was being forced to sit down at. She knew that Tamaki and the twins had wanted to ask her more questions but she was tired and just wanted to get this tutoring thing over with so she could go home.

She sat down at the table with Honey and began pulling books out of her bag. She saw that Honey had managed to sneak over a piece of cake. She couldn't help but smile as she watched him eat it with his bunny tucked under his arm.

The next hour went by really fast as Akiya went over all the recent lessons with Honey. They only stopped when all the guests had gone and the hosts had started to pack away.

'Well Honey, that'll do for today, same time tomorrow?'

Honey nodded, 'yes Akiya-san, then after would you like to come over to my house and I can help you train?'

'Yes please, bye' Akiya jumped up from her seat and made her way towards the door, only to be stopped by Kyoya.

'One moment please Akiya' Kyoya started, 'I have proposition for you that you might be interested in'…

**New chapter coming up soon. There's going to be a romance between Akiya and one of the other Host club members, I was thinking Mori or one of the twins. What do you think, who would you prefer?**


	2. The host club

**Hi, for the last chapter I'd put sempai when one of the twins where referring to Akiya but I meant to put san, thanks for pointing that out wouldn't have realised otherwise Hope you enjoy the chapter and please leave and honest review :D xxx**

'What type of proposition?'

'I think that the host club would benefit having you here' he said.

'Meaning?'

'Although you have been here for a while now people still find you interesting and you are quite a popular topic among the host club, I think having you here would help expand our business' Kyoya continued.

Akiya considered this for a moment before replying, 'no thanks' she started to turn away but Kyoya stopped her.

'And in return you can use the host club room anytime to tutor Honey and I will personally make sure that he fulfils his end of your deal, as you have seen today he can_ sometimes_ be forgetful'

Akiya reconsidered, 'what exactly would I have to do?'

Kyoya smiled knowing that she'd agree all along. 'Just be here, talk to some of our guests, answer their questions and tutor Honey. They seemed to like watching him today'

'Fine' Akiya agreed 'can I leave now?' Kyoya stepped out the way and Akiya finally made it to the door.

'See you tomorrow' she heard Kyoya call after her. She hurried down the deserted school halls, thankful to be out of the host club, for now.

Akiya was woken up the next day by being jumped on by Kioko her large Akita dog. She groaned and pushed him off before getting up and showered. She decided on wearing a short high waisted skirt today with braces and a white short sleeved , along with the blue blazer. She rummaged around the bottom of her wardrobe and pulled at a pair of black shoes with heels.

Akiya didn't have enough time for breakfast so she just grabbed an apple and her lunch off the table before running out to the car.

'About time!' moaned Suki, Akiya's younger sister. She was still at the Ouran middle school. Akiya also had an older brother but he was away in America studying.

'Morning miss' called Mao their driver, before he started the car. Akiya's stop was first. She waved goodbye and wandered up the steps to the school, getting the occasional glance from her peers. She was used to it and didn't care as long as she didn't have to wear that ridiculous dress.

'Akiya!' Akiya looked up to see her friend china running towards her. The two quickly hugged before walking to their first lesson. China was Akiya's closest friend since she'd moved here. She had a few others but most girls still didn't know what to make of her.

'I like your hair' Akiya commented. China grinned, tossing her long black waist length hair over her shoulder which now had several purple stripes.

'My parents weren't too impressed' China joked as the two took their seats in their first class.

The morning went by so slowly, Akiya was thankful when the lunch bell finally went. She and China made their way to their usual table when they were stopped by Tamaki.

'Would you like to join us for lunch today Akiya-san, since you didn't get chance to meet all the Host club members yesterday?'

'Ok' Akiya said warily, 'I'll catch up with you later China' China shrugged then walked off to meet the rest of their friends.

'Akiya-san!' Honey beamed when she arrived at the table and sat at the seat across from Honey.

'Hi Honey, everyone' She called.

'You know Mori right?' Honey continued pointing his Bunny at the tall dark haired guy sat next to him'

'Yeah' Akiya answered 'he's in my class', Mori just nodded at her. He seemed like the quiet type.

'And I'm Haruhi' said a very feminine looking guy who had just joined the table, 'Good Luck joining us, you'll need it with these lot, especially them' She motioned towards the twins that had just sat down either side of Akiya.

'Thanks' Akiya responded, pulling her lunch out of her bag along with a bottle of water.

'Is that all you have to eat' Karou asked pointing at Akiya's lunch. She had a salad and an apple.

'I'm on a very strict diet' She replied, 'One of the downfalls of being a model'

Honey looked at her shocked 'does that mean you can't eat cake?'

Akiya grinned ' Only on special occasions'

She looked over at Kyoya who seemed to be scribbling away in a notebook.

'Don't worry you'll get used to him' Hikarou whispered in her ear. She jumped back, not realising he had been sat so close to her.

The bell signalling the end of the day sounded and Akiya began to unfortunately make her way to the Host Club. One of the things she hated most was socialising with people. She was walking along when she felt to people approach either side of her.

'What do you want?' she snapped when she realised it was the twins.

'We thought we'd walk you to the host club' replied Karou linking his arms with her while Hikarou did the same.

'I know the way' she mumbled but they just ignored her. This is going to be a fun night she thought to herself.

Mori

When Mori arrived at the Host club he straight away made sure that Honey was sat a table waiting for Akiya to come and tutor him. He felt like he was one of the only people who Honey would actually listen to. Mori also made sure that he left Honey with a slice of cake so he wouldn't get bored and wander off.

The door opened and in walked the twins hauling Akiya behind them. They finally let go of her but accidently nudged her so that she dropped the book she'd been carrying. Mori watched as she bent down to pick it up and couldn't help but notice how her skirt rode up slightly revealing a lot of thigh. The twins had noticed too and where pushing each other out the way to get a better look. Mori grinned and looked over at Honey who seemed to be enjoying the scene.

Akiya stood back up and tugged her skirt. She either hadn't noticed that the host club where staring at her or she didn't care.

Akiya

Akiya was thankful that she'd arrived at the Host Club before the guests so at least she could have a few minutes peace and quiet tutoring Honey.

'Are you still coming to my house tonight Akiya-san' Honey asked her when she sat down at the table.

'Yes if that's ok?'

Honey nodded, 'yep the dojo's free tonight'.

They managed to go undisturbed for about 10minutes before Akiya could hear whispering around her. Girls where saying things like_ look how cute Honey is studying_ and _isn't he so adorable_

Akiya new this meant that the Host Club had opened.

'ahhh Akiya-san' Akiya turned round and saw a Tamaki coming towards her.

'A group of girls have requested you as their host for today, would you be able to join them?'

Akiya sighed 'yes'. She turned to tell Honey that they would finish later but he had already run off. Akiya followed Tamaki to a corner where there was a large group of girls waiting.

'I'll leave you ladies to get acquainted' Tamaki winked at them before walking off which led to a lot of swooning from the girls. Akiya rolled her eyes. She made polite conversation with the girls before they started asking her questions.

'Tamaki told us you are a model, is that true?' One girl asked who had her hair tied in bunches and a very round face.

'Yes' Akiya replied. 'I work for the mother of the Hitachiin twins, as I'm sure you are aware of she is a fashion designer'

Everyone nodded; Rosealynn Hitachiin was quite a popular designer.

'How come I haven't seen you in any magazines?' Another girl asked. She looked quite posh and her tone led Akiya to think that she thought Akiya was making the whole thing up. Akiya thought this might happen. She reached into her bag and pulled out a magazine and tossed it towards the girl.

'Turn to page 7' Akiya told her.

The girl did and her eyes grew wide in disbelief when she saw the photo. It was from an evening wear shoot and Akiya was wearing a long floor length black dress.

'It's sometimes hard to recognise me because of the make-up and wigs' She told the girl who stared at Akiya, her eyes full of envy. 'I'm on a few other pages as well if you look closely'.

The group of girls asked her more questions on the outfits she was wearing and asked her all about the photo shoots. There was photo in there that Akiya particularly liked. It was of a night wear shoot and Akiya had been wearing a very short and revealing nighty. She'd had to pose with a very good looking male model called Masaki. In the shoot all he wore was a pair of boxes which Akiya found very entertaining.

She told the group of girls this story and they found it exciting and thought she was so lucky when she showed them the photo. Akiya was actually enjoying herself and was surprised when people started leaving and packing away.

'Are you coming Akiya-san?' Honey asked her, Mori standing behind him.

She nodded, said goodbye to the girls and followed Honey and Mori down to their car which, surprise surprise, was a limo.

**Sorry if this chapter was a bit long, can't stop when I get started. New chapter coming soon **


	3. Honey

**Sorry there hasn't been another chapter in a while, had some exams but there all done now;) Sorry if this chapters a bit of a dud but I have some things planned that'll happen later on. Thanks for the reviews so far and please let me know if you have any ideas or suggestions for the story or if I'd made any mistakes, thanks xxx**

Honeys house looks huge, Akiya thought as the car pulled in the driveway. Honey took Akiya by the hand and led her to the dojo while Mori said goodbye and went home. Their dojo looked quite small from the outside, but it was big on the inside. She was surprised someone would have this as part of their home.

'Have you done self-defence before?' Honey asked Akiya

'No. My manager recommended that I do it. I have done Kendo in the past though'

'Okay, we'll go through the basics'. Akiya was surprised at how good Honey was. She knew that he was amazing but he literally flew in the air when he jumped and he moved so fast Akiya didn't know where to hit. His face lost any trace of the cute kid who carried round a bunny and ate too much cake. He was quite scary.

After around an hour they decided to call it a day, Akiya thought she was going to pass out. She quickly changed into some spare clothes she'd brought with her and met Honey before saying good bye.

Honey

To say that they'd both just done an hours hard training, Akiya still looked like she'd walked off a catwalk Honey thought to himself. She'd changed into some tight jeans and a faded that fit her very nicely.

'Practise keeping your back straight when turn' Honey told her before she left. He stood behind her to show her. He pressed his hand against her back and the other around her arm to demonstrate. But stick your hips to the side. He lightly put his hands round her waist, briefly touching her skin. He was surprised at how skinny she was.

'Okay, thanks Honey' Akiya waved goodbye and Honey walked her out to the drive where her driver was waiting.

He stood and watched her getting in the car and for the first time noticed she was really pretty.

_The next day at the host club_

Akiya had arrived early for the host club and unfortunately so had the twins.

'Akiya!' Karou exclaimed when they saw her, 'How would you like to be our new toy!'

Akiya just stared at them like they had gone mad.

'I think that's a yes brother' Hikaru added grinning evilly. They went and sat down across from her, waiting for a reply. The twins noticed that today Akiya was wearing a very low cut and a very tight top. Akiya caught them looking at smiled. She leaned forward and muttered to them in a husky voice, 'If you ever call me a toy again, you will regret it'

Karou swallowed, there was a look in her eye that sent shivers down his spine. Akiya leant back in her seat, laughing to herself.

'Oh no brother! , Akiya doesn't want to play with us' Karou said to Hikaru.

'Don't worry Karou I'll be you toy' Hikaru said starting to go into their brotherly love routine. Akiya rolled her eyes and stood up from the table. She was walking across the room when she slipped on some water that leaked from a vase. She was about to hit the floor when she felt a pair of hands catch her and pull her up right.

She regained her balance to see Hikaru holding her tightly by the arm. Akiya looked at him and saw his eyes where a nice brown colour that reminded her of autumn.

'Thanks' she muttered pulling her arm out of his grasp and walking over to the kitchen to get a drink.

Akiya poured herself a glass of juice then turned round and walked smack straight into someone, spilling the drink all over here. She looked up to see Hikaru leaning casually against the wall laughing.

'You idiot' she attempted to shove him while he just laughed and didn't move.

'You might want to take your top off before it gets all sticky' He raised his eye brows suggestingly.

'Where are the changing rooms' Akiya snapped.

'I can show you' Karou said walking into the kitchen, 'And I'll be available if you need any help'.

'I can find them myself thanks' she muttered before storming off.

The changing rooms weren't too hard to find. They were empty, or so she thought. Akiya pulled back one of the curtains to see a half dressed Haruhi pulling a top over her head.

'Oh, crap sorry' Akiya added before shutting the curtain.

'It's ok, guess she kinda figured out I'm a girl?'

'Actually I thought you were gay or a transvestite' this set both the girls off laughing.

'What happened to you' Haruhi asked

'The twins' Haruhi nodded understandingly.

'I should go, I'll see you back at the club' Haruhi called to Akiya before walking out.

Haruhi

It was nice not being the only girl anymore at the host club, Haruhi thought to herself as she made her way towards the host club. Although, she thought, she could sense that the guys acted differently around Akiya. She just hoped that it wouldn't all end in tears.

'My daughters here!' Haruhi felt herself being swept into a hug by Tamaki.

'You can let go now' Tamaki placed her down at a table where Mori was sat.

Customers started piling through the door followed by Akiya who was now wearing a black dress that showed off a lot of her legs. It wasn't long before the twins had wandered over to Akiya who then started arguing with them.

Akiya

Stupid twins Akiya thought as she sat down with a new group of girls. She soon forgot about them when she was bombarded with questions which were pretty much the same as yesterday. She forced a smile on her face and answered them best she could, while secretly counting down the minutes till she was out of here.

At last the group of girls left, and the others were slowly starting to move.

'I'll meet you here tomorrow lunch' she quickly called to Honey before running out of the door. She immediately felt more relaxed when she'd left the Host club and wandered down to the school drive.

'Crap' she moaned. She saw that it was raining outside, she'd told their driver not to bother picking her up later as it wasn't far to walk. Luckily she had an umbrella. Akiya marched along through the cold rain accidently stepping in every puddle. She suddenly wished that her thin blue blazer was a thick woolly winter coat.

She heard a car pull over next to her.

'Need a ride?' Akiya turned to see Hikaru holding the car door open for her. She was about to say no when a bolt of lightning flashed followed by thunder.

'Fine' she muttered. She closed her umbrella and slid into the limo beside Hikaru.

'That dress looks nice and warm' Karou joked.

Akiya just glared at him. 'Well I might have been warmer if some idiot hadn't made me spill juice all down me' Her glare shifted to Hikaru who was trying not to laugh.

'Are you suggesting I did this on purpose' Hikaru pulled and innocent face and pretended to look shocked at the idea.

Akiya didn't reply. She was fed up of the twins messing with her today ad just wanted to get as far away from them as possible.

The car pulled up at Akiya's house a few moments later.

'Thanks for the ride' she said icily as she stepped out of the car.

'See you Monday' Karou added before closing the door behind her. At least she had a twin free weekend Akiya thought as she pulled open the front door. They didn't used to annoy her, in fact they never used to acknowledge her. Just treated her like she was some girl who worked for their mother.

**Please review I'll try and get the next chapter posted sooner**


End file.
